The Reasons For Love
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Didedikasikan untuk penggemar ShikaTema. Apa alasanku jatuh cinta padamu? Apa alasanmu jatuh cinta padaku? "Apakah untuk mencintai seseorang membutuhkan alasan?" ONE-SHOT! R&R please!


Yai, ini adalah one-shot pertamaku! Gila, seumur-umur nulis fanfic baru pertama kali ini nulis one-shot! Untuk yang udah baca "Troublesome Love", fanfic ini berbeda dengan fanfic sinting yang satu itu. Ini jauh lebih hangat dan romantis dan juga lebih waras dan normal. R&R please! XD

Disclaimer: Punyanya Kishimoto-sensei, kalau Naruto punyaku, dunianya Naruto udah kuacak-acak jadi amburadul.

The Reasons for Love

Angin berhembus semilir memberi kesejukan di tengah hari yang begitu terik. Awan bergerak lambat, merayapi langit. Semua orang menikmati hari yang tenang dan damai itu. Tak terkecuali dengan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bersantai di suatu bukit di Konohagakure sambil melihat awan. Sang gadis berambut pirang dengan kuncir empat, bermata hijau emerald dan memakai kimono hitam, ia baru saja dapat misi untuk datang ke Konoha sekaligus untuk menjenguk pacarnya. Dan, entah untuk ke berapakalinya ia menemani sang pacar melihat awan. Tak ada salahnya kan di hari yang tenang begini? Lagipula, semua tugas mereka juga sudah selesai.

"Hei, Shikamaru? Apa kau tidur?" tanya sang gadis yang memiliki nama Temari itu. Ia sedikit mencondongkan diri untuk melihat kekasihnya yang terbaring di sebelahnya. Ia melihat matanya terbuka. 'Oh, ternyata tidak tidur toh,' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak tidur kok, mau bertanya apa?" balas Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Temari. Temari hanya tersenyum kecil menyadari betapa cerdasnya pacarnya ini. Ia belum berkata apa-apa tapi Shikamaru sudah tahu kalau ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa ya aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu?"

Shikamaru terdiam. Ia menatap lurus Temari dan kemudian mendesah.

"Huh, merepotkan," balasnya tak menjawab apapun. Temari mendelik sedikit, memang pacarnya ini nyaris menganggap segala suatu halnya itu merepotkan, itulah sifat jeleknya. Shikamaru kembali menatap awan sementara Temari hanya terus diam. Dalam hati Shikamaru ia mulai merasa tidak tenang, 'kenapa Temari tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru. Temari melirik padanya sebentar dan kemudian menatap awan.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Cuma bingung saja," jawabnya berhenti sebentar, menunggu Shikamaru mengatakan sesuatu namun Shikamaru hanya diam dan mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Semua hal pasti ada sebab dan akibat. Tak ada yang bisa muncul dari ketiadaan. Karena itu, semua hal pasti alasannya. Tapi, sampai sekarang pun aku masih belum bisa menemukan alasan kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu," terang Temari. Shikamaru mendesah kembali, 'cewek itu memang pikirannya sulit dimengerti ya?' pikirnya.

"Apakah untuk mencintai seseorang membutuhkan alasan?" tanya Shikamaru. Temari masih belum mau memandangnya, hanya terus menatap awan.

"Tentu saja cinta butuh alasan, aku kan ingin tahu alasannya. Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu? Bagaimana kalau aku nanti jatuh cinta pada orang lain?" jelas kunoichi dari Suna itu. Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatiannya ke awan, namun benaknya terus berpikir kata-kata Temari barusan. Ia mengerti maksud Temari, misalnya Temari jatuh cinta kepadanya karena dia itu pintar dan jenius, bagaimana bila nanti Temari bertemu dengan laki-laki lain yang lebih jenius? Bisa saja Temari berbalik jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu, seluruh manusia mempunyai sifat dasar untuk selalu memilih hal yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dan tak pernah ada yang seseorang yang selalu di atas, semuanya pasti ada yang lebih baik, sama seperti halnya pasti ada orang yang lebih pintar dari Shikamaru.

"Apa kesan pertamamu padaku?" tanya Shikamaru. Mereka berdua masih belum bertatapan, hanya memandangi awan yang bergerak perlahan di langit nan biru.

"Biasa saja," jawab Temari terus terang. Dan jujur, Shikamaru sedikit terpukul.

"Lalu, kesan pertamamu padaku?" Temari balik bertanya. Shikamaru diam sebentar dan menjawab.

"Kau itu menyebalkan," jawabnya terus terang. Temari harus menahan emosinya untuk tidak menerbangkan Shikamaru sampai Irigakure.

"Tapi, kau meninggalkan kesan yang lumayan kuat saat ujian chuunin babak ketiga," lanjut Shikamaru yang langsung meredam amarah pacarnya.

"Oh ya? Kesan kuat seperti apa?" tanya Temari, ia jadi ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat kekasihnya mengenai dirinya saat masih baru pertama kenal.

"Entahlah, kau berbeda dari cewek-cewek biasanya," jawab Shikamaru. Temari sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih jauh apa yang dimaksud dengan "berbeda" tapi mengurungkan niatnya, agaknya ia bisa membayangkan apa maksud kekasihnya itu

"Kau juga, awalnya sih kupikir kau itu cuma cowok pemalas yang cukup jenius. Tapi, saat kau berhasil mengalahkanku namun kemudian malah menyerah di ujian chuunin. Aku sampai kesal, tahu! Aku tak mau terima kemenangan seperti itu, jadinya selalu kepikiran," cerita Temari yang jadi kesal sendiri mengingat kejadian masa lampau itu. Shikamaru tersenyum sendiri.

"Oh, jadi aku juga meninggalkan kesan kuat padamu karena itu? Karena kekalahanku itu?" Temari memukul pundak Shikamaru karena kesal dengan nada mengejek yang dia gunakan.

"Kalau kamu, Shikamaru? Kenapa kau jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Temari, menatap Shikamaru yang tak menatap balik dirinya. Shikamaru mendesah, tapi bukan desahan yang kesal atau "huh merepotkan" seperti biasanya, seakan seperti desahan berat orang yang sedang frustasi.

"Apa kau menyesal telah jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Shikamaru yang entah kenapa terdengar pesimis.

"Apa?! Tentu tidak! Aku cuma mau tahu alasan kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu, itu saja!" bantah Temari cepat. Shikamaru menatap padanya dan tersenyum.

"Ya, aku tahu kok," dan Temari langsung memukuli pundaknya pelan karena marah. "Jangan membuatku panik seperti itu dong!" omelnya semakin kesal ketika melihat Shikamaru tertawa.

"Mau tahu alasanku mencintaimu?" tanya Shikamaru membuat tinju-tinju pelan Temari terhenti di udara. Temari mengangguk pasti.

"Apa tidak bisa alasan aku jatuh cinta padamu karena 'kau adalah Temari'?" tanya Shikamaru ingin memastikan apa pacarnya tidak puas dengan jawabannya. "Tidak, tidak bisa seperti itu karena tidak masuk akal," kata Temari. Shikamaru menarik napas panjang lagi.

"Kalau begitu jawabannya, 'aku lupa'," kata Shikamaru. Temari kelihatan bingung dan terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Ha?! Apaan tuh?!" omel Temari tak terima dengan jawaban seperti itu.

"Aku lupa, karena...," Shikamaru menatap Temari lembut dan memadamkan api amarah gadis itu. "Aku mencintai segalanya dalam dirimu. Bahkan sampai ke hal-hal yang merepotkan," lanjutnya. Kemudian wajah Temari merona merah, begitu pula Shikamaru.

"Pada awalnya, aku jatuh cinta padamu pun pasti ada alasannya. Namun, begitu aku kenal dirimu, bersama dirimu, tahu luar dalam dirimu, hapal semua kebiasaanmu mulai dari yang paling bagus sampai yang paling buruk. Aku mencintai semuanya. Semuanya. Karena semua hal itulah yang membuatmu menjadi 'Temari yang kucintai'," Shikamaru berhenti sebentar, wajahnya memerah karena malu – jujur saja ia tak pandai mengatakan kata-kata cinta – namun ia harus terus melanjutkannya sampai akhir. "Karena mencintai semua yang ada pada dirimu, aku lupa alasan pertama kenapa aku mencintaimu," tambahnya.

Temari terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya semakin memerah ketika tahu makna dari semua kata yang telah Shikamaru ucapkan. Itu semua berarti Shikamaru mencintai Temari apa adanya. Ia bukan mencintai Temari karena Temari itu cantik ataupun seksi tapi karena Temari adalah Temari, semua hal tentang Temari bahkan kebiasaan buruknya sekalipun, seluruhnya dicintai oleh Shikamaru.

"Sebegitunya kah kau jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Temari sedikit tak percaya. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, menunjukkan kalau ia kesal, ia kan serius masa' dianggap bercanda?

"Seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah mengharapkan sesuatu, aku selalu pasrah dan menunggu 'sesuatu' itu mengahampiri diriku. Tapi...," Shikamaru berhenti sejenak, menatap Temari dan kembali tersenyum, wajah Temari kembali dihiasi rona merah. "Pertama kalinya aku menginginkan sesuatu. Hal yang pertama kuinginkan adalah kamu, Temari," Temari terpaku sejenak, angin bertiup membawa beberapa helai daun kering membuat poni rambutnya sedikit melayang dan berantakan, jantung Temari berdegup kencang, matanya berbinar menatap sang pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, ini pertama kalinya Shikamaru benar-benar menunjukkan rasa cintanya padanya.

Shikamaru tersenyum melihat pacarnya yang ia paling cintai – dan yang merepotkan – itu terpaku, wajahnya sendiri merah dan bila ada lubang di sebelahnya ia ingin masuk ke dalamnya dan tak pernah keluar lagi. Ia tak pernah menyatakan betapa ia mencintai Temari, bahkan yang mengutarakan cinta duluan pun adalah Temari bukan dirinya. Namun, bukan berarti ia tak mencintainya, hanya saja otaknya selalu tidak bekerja dengan baik bila sudah menyangkut dengan cintanya pada Temari. Memang, yang namanya cinta itu tidak bisa dipikir dengan akal sehat.

Pandangan Temari melembut dan senyum hangat penuh kebahagiaan terukir di bibirnya yang mungil. Shikamaru mendesah melihatnya, yang arti desahannya adalah ia akhirnya lega bisa menjawab semua keraguan yang ada dalam benak gadis itu. Sang chuunin itu kembali berbaring menatap awan, meski pikirannya memutar kembali semua hal yang sudah ia katakan. 'Sejak kapan aku jadi begitu romantis dan bijaksana?' pikirnya jadi malu sendiri.

"Kurasa, alasanku mencintaimu juga sama seperti itu," kata Temari dan kemudian tersenyum, membuat hati Shikamaru menjadi meleleh - karena cinta dan karena malu.

Temari ikut berbaring di sampingnya, memberikan suasana tenang tersendiri bagi sang kekasih. Shikamaru sempat mendengar desahan kecil dari wanita yang ada di sampingnya. Desahan tanda dari sebuah kelegaan.

"Kalau begitu.....kapan kau akan melamarku?"

...................

"APAAA?!" Shikamaru melonjak kaget dengan pertanyaan barusan. Mukanya merah dan keringatan. Matanya dengan panik melihat Temari yang sedang tertawa. Air mata sampai menggenang di pelupuk mata gadis itu. 'Cewek ini memang benar-benar....,' pikir Shikamaru malu karena sudah dikerjai Temari.

"Ha...ha...ha..., maaf ya. Tapi, aku serius kok, kapan kau mau melamarku?" tanya Temari kembali serius, ia bangun dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Shikamaru yang wajahnya masih merah menolak bertatapan dengan kunoichi Suna itu.

"Kita kan masih remaja, Temari! Jangan membuat orang kaget begitu dong!" Shikamaru berusaha untuk tenang meski sebenarnya masih panik dalam hati. Temari jadi kembali tertawa saat mendengar nada kesal dan malu yang jarang muncul dalam cara bicara Shikamaru. Selang beberapa saat, akhirnya Temari berhasil berhenti tertawa. "Apa hubungan kita hanya main-main? Hanya untuk _have-fun_?" tanya Temari lagi, mempertanyakan kembali perasaan Shikamaru padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut," Shikamaru mulai menyusun kata, berusaha menyisihkan rasa malunya. "Aku sudah merancang 1000 lebih rencana untuk melamarmu, termasuk mendapatkan resmi dari kedua adikmu, menyingkirkan semua rintangan yang ada, bahkan termasuk untuk menciptakan jalan agar seorang Konoha bisa melamar seorang Suna lewat sedikit permainan politik."

"Lebih dari 1000 rencana untuk melamarku?" tanya Temari sedikit takjub. Shikamaru menggeleng. "Setiap harinya selalu bertambah kok. Tepatnya sih sekarang sudah sampai 1251 rencana, aku yakin saat aku siap melamarmu semua rencana itu akan genap jadi 10.000 atau mungkin 100.000," tambah Shikamaru. Temari kembali tertawa kecil.

Shikamaru – tak memperdulikan tawa kekasihnya – meraih kedua tangan Temari dan menggenggamnya erat. Temari sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Shikamaru namun tidak melawannya. Suasana berubah menjadi serius. "Kalau aku sudah siap lahir dan batin aku pasti akan segera melamarmu," kata Shikamaru menatap dalam Temari.

"Karena itu, maukah kau menungguku sampai saat itu tiba?"

Temari menatap balik Shikamaru yang manatap dalam padanya. Ia melihat rasa cinta, keseriusan, keberanian dan kemantapan bahkan sedikit rasa takut akan sebuah penolakan pada terpancar dari kedua mata sang pemuda. Temari jadi kehilangan kata-kata, ia hampir tak percaya, kekasihnya yang selalu santai dan malas itu bisa seserius ini dalam memikirkan masa depan hubungan mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menunggumu," jawab Temari setelah sembuh dari keterkejutannya.

Wajah Shikamaru yang serius kembali melunak, sebuah senyuman kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Ia mendekati pacarnya dan mengecup pipinya yang kemudian merona merah. Dengan pelan ia membisikkan tiga kata itu di telinga Temari.

"I love you."

Tamat

Uwah! Nggak nyangka fanfic yang kubuat karena lagi stress ujian bisa jadi sebagus ini! Gila! Akh keren deh. Padahal tadinya masih bingung endingnya mau gimana. Bagus kan? So sweet (sang author semakin menggila).

Review ya!


End file.
